new_millennium_modfandomcom-20200215-history
Germany
|image1=GER.png |capital=Berlin |ideology=Social Democratic(2000), Conservative(2014 through 2016) |faction=NATO }} Information General The Federal Republic of is a major nation in Central Europe. It borders the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg and France in the west, Denmark in the north, Poland and the Czech Republic in the east, and Austria and Switzerland in the south. Starting Values and Ideas is a member of NATO in the 2000, 2014, and 2016 start dates. In all start dates, starts with the following national ideas: * Bundeswehr Faults (-25 division organization, -25% division recovery rate) * German Legacy (+5% stability, -0.05% Fascist daily support, -0.05% Communist daily support) * European Union Member (+10% factory production, +10% cheaper advisors, -0.05% Administrative Power gain, +25% war goal justification time) Political Parties * SPD(Social Democratic): 41% popularity. Led by Gerhard Schröder. (Led by Sigmar Gabriel in 2014 and Martin Schulz in 2016.) * CDU(Conservative): 35% popularity. Led by Angela Merkel. * FDP(Libertarian): 6% popularity. Led by Wolfgang Gerhardt. (Led by Christian Lindner in 2014 and 2016.) * Schill-Partei(Reactionary): 2% popularity. Led by Ronald Schill. (Named AFD and led by Alexander Gauland in 2014 and 2016.) * PDS(Socialist): 5% popularity. Led by Gregor Gysi. (Named Die Linke and led by Katja Kipping in 2014 and 2016.) * Grünen(Progressive): 6% popularity. Led by Joschka Fischer. * Piraten Partei(Social Liberal): 0% popularity. Led by Patrick Schiffer. * NPD(Fascist): 1% popularity. Led by Udo Voigt. (Led by Frank Franz in 2014 and 2016.) * DKP(Communist): 0% popularity. Led by Patrik Köbele. * Hohenzollern(Monarchist): 0% popularity. Led by Georg Friedrich I. * Salafisten(Islamist): 0% popularity. Led by Pierre Vogel. National Focus German Industrial Sector * The first line of the German focus tree focuses on industrial improvement. * will be able to either focus on building more Industrial Complexes or building more Army Factories. * However, cannot focus on both, due to the fact that they are mutually exclusive. The Fate of Germany * The second line of the focus tree focuses on politics and ideology. * It contains three mutually exclusive branches; "Einigkeit", "Recht", and "Freiheit". * Picking "Einigkeit" allows to restore the German Democratic Republic. It also grants war goals against Poland, Belarus, Ukraine and Russia to puppet them. * The "Recht" branch allows to either restore the German Empire or the Nazi dictatorship. It also allows Germany to demand western Poland, Kaliningrad, Memel, Eupen-Malmedy, Northern Schleswig and Alsace-Lorraine, and to annex Austria or ’s former colonies, depending on whether they choose the fascist route or the monarchist route. It also allows to gain war goals against Poland, Belarus, Ukraine, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, and, if chooses fascism, Russia, either to puppet or annex them if they choose monarchism or fascism, respectively. * The "Freiheit" path allows to invite more countries to the EU or unite the EU into one country if they choose "Freedom for Europe". If they choose the mutually exclusive "Freedom for Germany", they can bring Reactionaries to power and leave the EU. Auswärtiges Amt * The third line of the focus tree focuses on diplomacy and foreign policy. * The line allows to improve relations with other countries. * It contains two mutually exclusive branches; "Commit to NATO" and "Form the Berlin Pact". * The first line allows to stay committed to NATO, while the second allows to form its own faction, the Berlin Pact, and invite countries to it. * NATO members may leave NATO and join the Berlin Pact on their own accord if they have a higher opinion of than they do of the United States. Improve the Bundeswehr * The fourth line focuses on the military of . * It contains three branches; "Improve the Heer", "Improve the Bundesmarine", and "Improve the Luftwaffe", focusing on the army, navy, and air force, respectively. * The line allows to remove the Bundeswehr Faults national idea. Category:Countries Category:Major Countries Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:Countries with unique national focus trees